There are many software applications that assist users in managing projects. Often these software applications are complicated and difficult to use. Many times several different software applications are required to manage the various tasks, documents types, schedules, communications, and other project related activities and files. Using these existing systems to manage a project can be difficult to learn, burdensome to use, and time consuming for the user.